thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paxton and Norman
'Paxton and Norman '''is the tenth and final episode of the thirteenth season. Plot The Fat Controller was pleased. Diesel now worked well with all the engines. Even when the trucks teased him, he never got as far to call the engines names. 'Arry and Bert also became valuable assets to the railway, as their work on the Kirk Ronan Branch Line and Vicarstown meant that every day it was closer to being finished. However, he was still lacking a permanent shunter at Tidmouth. In order to solve this dilemma, he telephoned the National Railway Muesum. "Hullo," said the attendant, "how may I help you, Sir?" "I am looking for any engines I can borrow." "We have a young BR Class 08 who's just came back from the Works. He's young yet." "He would be perfect. When can he come?" "You'll have to wait until next week. Is that all right?" "It's fine. Meanwhile, I'll make preparations. Thank you." "You're welcome, Sir." The next day, he was at Crovan's Gate doing a daily inspection when Robert Means, Sodor's steam locomotive expert and Steamworks Manager came up to him. "Sir, my brother Robert just called me and he wanted you to go to the Dieselworks," he told him. "What ever for?" "He's says it's a 'surprise' but didn't tell me. I don't think its a joke either." "Tell him, I'll be there in a jiffy." "Sure thing, Sir." (screen fades to Dieselworks) "Now, with this new, brilliant engine. We must help him prove to him that he is worthy to be part of the North Western Railway," Diesel 10 explained to Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert. "Oh! Here he comes." "So, what's this 'surprise', Robert?" asked the Fat Controller suspiciously. "Oh, Sir! Do you remember Project 11001?" "Actually, in 1966, I kinda lost track, and you never gave me updates." "True. The project was in the workshop. But, it, at last, is finished! . . . Hoist, please." The hoist man lowered the engine and some workmen took off the tarp. "As magnificent as I expected," Diesel 10 cried out. "Nice crisp red-orange paint with amazing yellow stripes and details," Diesel added. "Marvellous, simply marvellous," 'Arry said. "What you said," Bert said, at a lost for words. "Sir," interrupted Diesel 10, "you have to keep him, he's very useful, and he can work in any area you want . . . " "I was suppose to say that," complained Robert. "Sorry, Mr. Means." "But as he said, he is deemed to be reliable." "I was suppose to bring in an 08, but I suppose it can be, well, sort of a competition. What's his name?" "I just happen to think of the name 'Norman' the whole I saw this project going on." "Norman, it is." "Sure thing, Sir," Norman replied. Tests went well, and soon Norman would be ready to start work. The 08 arrived five days later. The Fat Controller greeted him warmly at Vicarstown. "Hullo, welcome to the North Western Railway. "Hullo, Sir. My name is Paxton." "Very well, Paxton, you shall be working with Norman at Tidmouth. Your Driver knows the way." "Now before you go," began 'Arry, "we want to tell you about this railway. Dodger puffed past. "Hullo!" he called. "This railway is full of engines of the Steam class, but they are very rude," continued Bert. "So, we want you to make them see sense," finished 'Arry. The two diesels then set off to Tidmouth. They passed Delete, who whistled "Welcome!" to them. "Look, there they come," called David. "Tidmouth's just down the line," added BoCo. Gordon, Henry, and James were waiting for them at Tidmouth. They were discussing the new diesels. "More diesels!" spluttered James. "Dude, they're like the second and third who have come to the Yard," said Henry. "Yes, but diesels! Ugh! They're disgusting and now more! Disgusting!" "Shut up, little James. We needed some help around here, and now we've got it. So, please try to make the new diesels feel welcome," scolded Gordon. "Hullo!" called Paxton and Norman. "Welcome to our Yard!" said Gordon and Henry. "I'm Gordon and I'm . . ." "I'm Henry and I'm an Enterprising Engine." "I'm James, and you better shunt my trucks while I get coal and water," and he wheeshed loudly at them. "Rude!" called Norman. "Oh, I'm sure he means well," said Gordon. "All right," said Paxton. "That was a very rude steam engine," thought Norman. "Shunting Yards are not too far from here," said Henry. "I'm sure you'll do well." "And after you shunt James' trucks, please shunt my Express onto Platform 1," said Gordon, and they steamed away in a huff. They were kept quite busy for the rest of the day. They shunted coaches to and from the platform and spent any free time organizing trucks at the Shunting Yard. Paxton was enjoying his time, but Norman was not. He was still thinking about James, and how rude he'd been. Later, they heard an unfamiliar whistle. "Hullo!" whistled Thomas, cheerfully. "I'm Thomas, and you must be the new diesels." "Oh, hullo, uh, Thomas," said Paxton. "That was a pleasant one. Now, can you take Annie and Clarabel to the sidings for me, whilst I go and rest." "Of course!" said Paxton. Once all the passengers got out, Thomas chuffed away, and Paxton pulled Annie and Clarabel into a siding. Then, he stopped to rest near Norman. "So far today," he began, "and the Smelting Diesels were right. Steam engines are quite rude." "Are you sure? Thomas seems like a really kind engine." "That's what he seems like," replied Norman. "But like James, he looks friendly on the outside, but he's really rude." Paxton sighed. "Nonsense, Norman. They're not like that." Norman scoffed and proceeded to push David's goods train onto platform 6. But he broke down, and clouds of grey smoke poured up into the air. Paxton then shunted Norman onto the siding near the Fat Controller's office and took the train to the platform. Later that day, Paxton took Norman to the Dieselworks, where he was soon fixed and ready to work again. The next day, Thomas came down to Tidmouth again. He had to collect a heavy goods train to take to Ffarquhar. Paxton was shunting Thomas' train at the Harbour when he arrived. "Phew! That's a lot of trucks," sighed Thomas. "Oh, I'm sorry!" cried Paxton. "It's all right," laughed Thomas, and he was coupled up. "Hold back! Hold back!" laughed the trucks. "Oh, you stupid trucks!" "Do you need any help, Thomas?" asked Paxton, nervously. "Yes I do. You handle trucks very well. Come on, couple up," replied Thomas kindly. The two engines set off together. Norman saw them. He saw Thomas chattering with Paxton cheerfully. "Maybe steam engines aren't so bad after all," he sighed. He was beginning to doubt 'Arry and Bert's "advice" on steam engines. Thomas and Paxton soon reached Ffarquhar. "Thanks, Paxton!" "You're welcome, Thomas. Now, I must return to Tidmouth." Thomas whistled and Paxton hooted his horn back. The next day, James was getting ready to leave with the Express. Today, it was heavy, and James was not as strong as Henry, Gordon, and Delete, so he had difficulty starting the train. Norman saw this. "Uh, do you need any help, James?" he asked. "Yes, please. I can't do it alone," he replied. "Come on, come on," the two engines puffed and oiled together. "We can do it! We can do it!" And soon the train moved steadily out of the station and onto the Main Line. "We've done it! We've done it!" Paxton was confused as he saw Norman helping James. "Maybe he doesn't despise steam engines after all!" he thought. Norman helped James up Gordon's Hill. "Thank you!" said James, "you are a Really Useful Engine. Norman felt proud of himself. He saw his story was there at Tidmouth. "You're a very strong engine," said Gordon. "I'd say 'Enterprising' engine," added Henry. "Thank you," replied Norman. James came to see him. "I'm sorry I was rude to you. Most of the diesels I met are rude, but you two are splendid engines he said. "I'm sorry I was cross," said Norman. Next, he spoke to Paxton. "I'm sorry," he began. "It's all right. Just goes to show you can't judge all of them by just one," interrupted Paxton. "I know. I realise now, that Diesel or Steam, everyone is an 'Enterprising' engine. But may I ask, why you don't despise steam engine." "Because even more modern engines are coming in on the British Railways, and my brothers and I are being scrapped. 'Arry and Bert don't realise this, but Diesel and I do, that's why we respect steam engines in every way," explained Paxton. "So, friends?" "Friends." The two engines worked together a lot. They shunted the engines' trains, and always hooted politely as they set off on their way, and they whistled back. But one day, the Fat Controller came to see Paxton. "Paxton, you've been working hard, and I am proud of you, but I think you're in need of a change of scenery. That's why I'm offering you to work at the Blue Mountain Quarry." "Uh, I don't know." "Oh, don't worry, you'll take stone down here to Tidmouth, so you'll see Norman everyday." "Oh, well, then yes, Sir!" Paxton and Norman are now both Really Useful Engines. Norman shunts at Tidmouth and Paxton works at the Blue Mountain Quarry. They will often have a chat when Paxton brings slate to Tidmouth. They can think of no other place to be than on the North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Delete *Dodger *David *Diesel 10 *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Paxton *Norman *Sir Topham Hatt *Robert Means Trivia *This episode puts an end to the saga about the Bulleid 11001s which include the episodes Dennis' Visit and Project 11001. *This episode was originally intended to air on September 5th, but was push back to the 7th for unknown reasons. *This episode was planned for the series The Engines of Sodor but was instead brought to the thirteenth season. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes